Raikōken
Raikōken '''(雷光剣, raikou ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Lightning Blade,") is a member of the Quincy Black Ops Organization, the Wolkig Ritters, taking Seikaku Shirokage's place during the latter's escape from the group. His designation given to him by Taigen and Manshin respectively is, '''the Demon. He was formerly a Substitute Soul Reaper, awakening his powers not too long after losing his parents to the Pale Screams Genocide incident. Not too long after nearly losing everyone he cared about, he abandoned his position and joined Taigen Funzen's group, hoping to bring about a better world for the rest of the world since he couldn't. Appearance: Raikōken's Casual Appearance.png Raikōken's Full Appearance.jpg Raikōken embodies a man with fetching masculine features, with a well-sculpted muscular form with revered and prided physical prowess and strength. With a fair amount of scars endowed upon his figure, both old and recent, Raikōken has a fairly intimidating aura about himself in a visual sense even if he were to be lying prone and immobile. With a fair complexion accentuated by his wild, unkempt alabaster white hair, the most remarkably unusual trait about himself is the pair of mismatched colored eyes. With his right eye being red and his left eye being green, some say is a natural sign that he was destined to be a hybrid fighter or a unique entity among the grand equation. His uniform is more custom-made than the standard appearance of the Wolkig Ritters. Forgoing the need for a black encompassing cloak, Raikōken wears a leather strapped and metalic plated, high-collared red jacket that holds his Zanpakutō sheathe in place. Underneath that is his white bordered, sleeveless shirt with a pair of matching gloves and a black hakama skirt leg sleeves, with a pair of black tabi socks and sandles. In addition he could also be seen wearing a dark red bandana across his forehead that stretches and overlaps his shoulders to the middle of his back. Personality: Raikōken is, for the most part, a very goal and mission-driven man, placing his emotions to the side and putting his duties and loyalty above everything else. Raikōken's usual disposition is that of a dispassionate soldier, following orders and wiping out those who oppose them. With a dogma that no one crosses him and his honor, Raikōken is by far one of the most devoted and trustworthy men within the Wolkig Ritters. Even in the face of hot-headed or anger-driven entities, he's most passively seen wearing a calm and composed face, often prodding the prior with insults he knows would drive them past the boiling point and lose their edge in the midst of battle. However, a part of Raikōken has a more compassionate side, the part of which had led him down the path of being a Substitute Soul Reaper. He has a strong devotion to protect humanity, both the deceased and the living, a zealous ideal of which led him to join the Quincy Separatist Order. Sometimes, if he observes evil or malicious behavior transpire happens, he will not hesitate to rush in and act as a living weapon or shield in behalf of the defenseless human before his eyes. The one thing he absolutely despises is the harming or slaying of innocent women, of any species. This would often drive him to actually protray a wrathful visage, having the look of an enraged demon if anyone croses him having harmed a female in front of his eyes. This probably has to do with the traumatizing death of his mother before his eyes during the Pale Screams Genocide of which changed his life forever. Regardless, a great amount of his rage and contempt lies for those who resort to cowardly tactics and tricks to gain the upperhand, such as the work of assassins, sabateours, and bully-like figures. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Raikōken's history dates back thirty years back from the present date. Having been brought up in a relatively humble home, with a kind compassionate mother and a disciplined, yet caring father, Raikōken couldn't have asked for better parents and upbringing. It wasn't until at the tender age of eight that he witnessed a tragedy that would shatter his world forever. What would be known as the Pale Screams Genocid'''e, Raikōken finds himself witnessing the death of his family, narrowly evading detection by the enemy troops sent after him. After some passes, Raikōken manages to find a Soul Reaper by chance who takes pity on him, taking him in as a secret surrogate child and pupil. Living solely to help bring some form of monatary...TBD Powers/Abilities: '''Immense Spiritual Power: As both a Substitute Soul Reaper and later on as a member of the Wolkig Ritters, Raikōken possesses high quantities of Spiritual Power, capable of exceeding some of the highest class of warriors within the Soul Society, even most of the Captains don't possess the independent amount of Spiritual Energy he alone is able to utilize and project. With years of training and discipline, Raikōken is able to concentrate and hone his Spiritual Energy to preform the most finite and mininial tasks without notice, as well as remain undetected for a good proximity, honing his powers to even rival some assassins who utilize this trait. However, when using his Spiritual Pressure in forms of offense and defense, it becomes like a volatile eruption of destructive and dark power, something that could snuff out life of those being careless enough to come into close proximity of his location. Spirit Energy Manipulation: Having mastered the Quincy Arts of utilizing the atmosphere's Spiritual Energy to bolster his Soul Reaper abilities or harness into Quincy crafted weapons for his own utilization, Raikōken is no amateur in using Spirit Energy for his own benefit. Whether it is to sense particular Spiritual Pressures and being able to pinpoint one source hidden within a flowing river of various Spiritual Pressure signatures, or it is fire off high-powered Heilig Pfeil from his own particular Spirit Weapon, Raikōken can employ countless variations of practical and even unorthodoxical techniques in bettering his powers and his ability in combat. Heiliges Feuer: The Quincy method of generating destructive-based Spiritual Energy in the form of vibrant blue flames, Raikōken has often used this tactic in both attack and defense. Capable of imbuing even his fists with the destructive flames without harming himself, Raikōken has developed even a state of control where he'd be nigh untouchable as far as Kidō and normal tactics are concerned. While generating pulses of Heiliges Feuer, Raikōken can even negate the highest tier of Kidō spells employed against him with ease, making him by far one of the highest class users in the arts of this Quincy technique. *'Heilige Hölle Rüstung': A specially created technique very few are even aware of, Raikōken has created this through the knowledge of the infamous Hakuda-Kidō hybrid technique known as Shunkō. By condensing the highly volatile Quincy flames, Raikōken imbues his body with a nigh-indestructible suit of Kidō and Physically dispelling armor. While heightening his reflexes, speed, and force of his attacks, as well as discharge Heiliges Feuer as well as string them along his blade, this is by far an unpredictable and definingly strongest hybrid technique Raikōken possesses beneath his Bankai and his Das Heilige Schnitter. Heilige Stärke: The modernized ability stemming from the priorly used technique known as Blut. Heilige Stärke is a more practical and powerful employed technique used by the modern Quincies, capable of raising the physical endurance and integrity of the body while also bolstering physical power simultaneously. In this way, Raikōken has been able to preform inhuman feats of endurance and attack. Capable of resisting even the most Elite Bankai-employed attacks or affects without much durress, Raikōken can fight toe-to-toe with his opponents without even the need to don greater forms of fighting power to counter them. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Raikōken is one of the most combat adaptable entities within the Wolkig Ritters. Having the deft the perception to analyze and udnerstand totally foreign tactics and abilities of his opponents, Raikōken's ability to overcome and defeat most, if not all forms of abilities used against him. This has also allowed him to attain inhuman reaction/timing, capable of seeing even the highest-tier speeding objects or entities, even if he himself cannot match the velocity of the incoming said object/person. Immense Physical Attributes: Having honed and trained his body past the normal limits a human body would possess, Raikōken's body mingled with the power and resilience of a Soul Reaper's, along with the adaptable and regenerative abilities that the Quincy powers offer, Raikōken's body is by far a feat among inhuman levels. Whether its moving at incredibly high-speeds, bolstered only by his knowledge of the Flash Step techniques or attacking in any form of physical powered tactic, Raikōken is a foe that should never be underestimated. It is even said that Raikōken's powers within his physical form is so great, that it rivals the late traitor of the Wolkig Ritter's "The Blood" Seikaku Shirokage, whom the latter was known for near invulnerability. Adept Marksmanship: Having a knack for the ability of pin-pointing targets and aiming his attacks with inhuman precision, Raikōken's ability within archery and any form of mid-to-long range attack is unrivaled within the Wolkig Ritters, with the exception of the Wolkig Ritters themselves. Weapons Master: Though ultimately preferring his trademark Zanpakutō, Raikōken has fervently studied and trained in the uses of many kinds of weapons. From Bōjutsu, Nunchucks, Fencing, and various other forms of weaponry, Raikōken's knowledge and deft understanding of each weapon has allowed him to know the various weak points against other weapon artists, as well as allow him to tap into the large arsenal of Spirit Weapons at his own disposal. Göttliche Allwissenheit: Being one of the few Quincies in the Modern era to have the skill to utilize Taigen's personally invented technique, Raikōken can employ the high-tier technique known as Göttliche Allwissenheit. This allows Raikōken at an indefinitely longer period of time without even losing personal stores of Spiritual Power against his enemies. Zanjutsu Master Adaptable Swordsman: Raikōken, employing his naturally high perceptive analysis of his enemies, can adapt and evolve his sword style depending on the situation for whatever needs fits his particular battle in question. Whether he requires the power of the two-handed Kendō techniques, in which he'd apply relentless and unforgiving force, or the swift and guided precision of Kenjutsu, and even the most highest-grade speed and precise attacks Iaijutsu, Raikōken has mastered and adapted any number of sword styles into his arsenal to use against his opponents. Kenjutsu Master: One of his foremost used variants of swordsmanship, Raikōken fights with the grace and poise of a true swordsman artisan. Utilizing swift, guiding movements of his arms while coordinating his body's movements to adhere certain degrees of power behind each stroke and parry, capable evading with relative ease according to the movements that his eyes can adjust and catch before they even happen. He's even employed inhuman feats with his swordsmanship, such as cutting finite ribbons through the air that can cut nearly a kilometer in height and hundreds of meters in length, or generate a blast of Spiritual Pressure across the atmosphere before him to burn and throw his enemies away from his vicinity. During any of these forms of combat, Raikōken usually sticks with using only a single hand in the midst of combat, switching from both a standard and inverted grip to allow him different angles of fighting his opponents at. *Mixed-Martial Art Combat: This also allows him to utilize his unique style of Hakuda into his swordsmanship, allow him release a series of unpredictable and fluid gestures in mid-combat, making him a dangerous foe to contend with when having one hand free. Enabling himself to utilize his mastery of the martial arts in sync with his swordsmanship, Raikōken can unleash an untold amount of combos through meshing his skills into one complete attack or defense. Kendō Master: The other foremost variant employment of his favored swordsmanship, Raikōken's two-handed style of sword fighting has been seen as his most direct and physically powered form of combat. Using precise, yet ferocious power behind each stroke of his weapon, Raikōken can provide no openings or quarter to his opponent, capable of holding a stance that he can protect himself from all angles, despite how vulnerable he would appear to be. With the power and focus he can place into his sword with both of his hands increasing nearly five times greater than what his Kenjutsu style had, the strength of his strikes and the speed of his blows are extranomically greater than before, allowing him to preform deified feats of destruction and evasion when against even the strongest of opponents. Sōjutsu Master: Despite it being not his foremost chosen art, the hidden nature of Raikōken's Zanpakutō demanded him to learn and master the arts behind the Spear-wielding arts. Often utilized when least expected, Raikōken employs his Sōjutsu knowledge to both kill and incapacitate, as he doubly uses the pommel of his weapon as he does for his bladed edge. Whether its to tear a rupturing blast of Spiritual & Air Pressure and utterly vaporize an opponent in sync with his attack, or its to cause unquantified concussive damage from his pole, or devestating penetration and slashing attacks from the blade, Raikōken is as deadly with a spear as he is with his normal sword maneuvers. Hakuda Master Natural Martial Artist: Having studied under his previous Soul Reaper mentor in mastering his body to better his ability to master his Soul Reaper powers, Raikōken can harness the power of his physical prowess in employing a wide variety of martial arts to his benefit. Being just as competant as he would be swordsmanship, Raikōken can employ a wide variety of styles and merge them into a fluid and free-style like fighting style, capable of holding his own against masters of individual and singular martial arts. From moving as limber and fluid as the wind or water, to being as fierce and swift as lightning or the earth, Raikōken has a variety of martial combat available at his disposal. Karate Master: As a necessary tool to fight against his opponents, Raikōken solely devoted himself into the "Killing Art" of Karate, as he was capable of preforming the strongest of destructive feats with just his bare hands. Using the destructive nature of his Zanpakutō into the form of his known art of this martial art, Raikōken can preform a series of countless barrages of punches or kicks in the time it would take him to swing his sword once. Capable of rupturing the air with the force behind his fists or kicks, Raikōken's highly volatile and controlled variant of Karate has been capable of decimating fortresses or armies singlehandedly, without even the need to draw his sword once. In sync with his Hohō Mastery, Raikōken can move at nigh instaneous speeds, capable of even overwhelming the highest-tier opponents whom are masters of the Flash Step arts themselves. Hohō Master Hohō Mastery: Having learned to hone and master his use of the Hohō Arts, Raikōken has evolved and utilized a wide variety of employments of the Flash Step techniques he uses. Stemming from even his Quincy teachings, Raikōken can accelerate independent parts of his body at high-speeds to respond to immediate threats, accelerating the reaction/timing and acceleration of his evasive maneuvers, as well as bolster his attack power. Generating platforms of Spirit Energy from his foremost basic knowledge of the Hirenkyaku technique he learned, he can erupt in a volatile shockwave around his vicinity, capable of blasting away his enemies while moving away from them simultaneously; applying this knowledge, he could even rig Flash Clones to explode with compacted and cleverly concealed, concealed Spiritual Energy to cause tremendous damage to his opponents. Raikōken can even employ strategically applied series of insane-sped Flash Steps, making him appear at blinding paces to repoduce visual afterimages, mimicking speeds only Clad-Bankai users or Elite Class Soul Reapers would be able to employ. Kidō Master Uncanny Kidō Mastery: Unlike what most people would believe, Raikōken took his training in the Kidō Arts from his prior mentor very seriously. While he had learned several of the most widely employed and utilized spells within the Soul Society, and can use them to great affect, he has learned to hone and create his own knowledge of manipulating spiritual energy to employ never-before-seen techniques to his opponents. This way, even the most learned entity wouldn't be entirely expecting his style of Art, as well as the wide variety of employments he can use them for. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kidō Coat: Despite the natural conclusion of a crimson coat being useless other than a rebellious fashion statement, Raikōken has an alternative use for it. The naturally finite threads of densely packed Spiritual Energy within his cloak actively restrict his total Spiritual Pressure as well as act as a damage buffer for incoming attacks of both physical and energy-based, doubling as both "Spirit Weights" and "Chain Mail" to keep himself protected and secure, Raikōken hardly ever forgoes this garment unless he has run out of options. Spirit Weapon(s): Weapon Cache Medallion: Unlike the majority of Quincies within the Wolkig Ritters, Raikōken possesses a rare and unique medallion in which has the ability to "summon" Quincy Spirit Weapons into his possession. While there is no real way of knowing how many weapons he's created and stashed into the space from which the medallion can conjure, Raikōken has often boasted he can summon an unlimited amount of armanents and use them as projectiles to fire at will against his enemies. They all seem capable of utilizing the following traits: *Spirit Energy Harnessment: Like any Spirit Weapon, Raikōken's Spirit Weapons can utilize the ability to absorb and disperse the Spiritual Energy within the atmosphere of which he combats in. In this way, whatever attacks or projectiles are utilized for his weapons, the very rich and bountiful amount of Spirit Energy around Raikōken. This also means a few select weapons at his disposal can employ the feared Quincy ability known as Sklaverei, the most powerful employment of Spiritual Absorbtion, by breaking down the components of the Spiritual body and fusing it into the weapon itself. *Heilig Pfeil: The ability to form destructive-energy arrows, each of Raikōken's weapons have various ranges of power and precision involving the technique of the Quincy Arts. Whether they form lances, beams, or cannon balls of Spiritual Energy, Raikōken can discharge a countless amount of various types of the Quincy Spirit projectiles at his disposal. *Multi-Weapon Employment: Raikōken, like his predecessor, has been able to summon multiple Spirit Weapons at a time, and use them in combat without even needing to grasp them in his hands. In this way, Raikōken has a amount of skill within the arts of utilizing weapons through a Quincy-Art form of puppeteering, similar to Ransōtengai, to use them at will. He's even been known to charge condensed weaves of Spiritual Pressure into the weapons and then launch them like lightning at his opponents, capable of causing them to explode with fantastic results upon impact. Bankai Destruction Medallion: A new kind of device selectively given to those who are more suited in killing Soul Reapers than capturing them, Raikōken was gifted with this device in the event that he'd need to face a powerful opponent. Unlike the limitations of its counterpart, the Bankai Ensaring Device, this device needs not to know the fundamentals or limitations of the Bankai targeted, but simply target the fissures and weak points within the Bankai and ultimately destroying it completely. While this doesn't destroy the Zanpakutō, it keeps the Bankai from being employed in battle, as well as limits the capabilities of being called upon again in the future. Also, unlike its counterpart, this Device can be used repeatedly, but not more than once per Bankai destruction. Zanpakutō: Yōkai (妖怪, youkai; Jap Lit Translation, "Demon."): Yōkai is a constant Released Form of Raikōken's Zanpakutō, always keeping at its strongest form despite Raikōken's attempts to surpress it. It is a unique blade, in which it has a large cleaver with a pole-like handle, black in color with red bands along its hilt. With a blade as nearly long as Raikōken is tall, Yōkai is considerably one of the largest Zanpakutōs in existence in its Shikai form. Secretly, it can also unlatch and turn into a Naginata. Passive Abilities: Yōkai is traditionally used as a powerful sword, being of a hearty make and is very hard to damage, even when strained by its user against a powerful opponent. Capable of honing sonic frequencies at an accelerated rate, Raikōken can harness his Spiritual Pressure to create sonic blasts in sync with his sword strikes, making any attack projected by him capable of blasting away opponents without effort. When transforming into its naginata state, it is both limber and flexible, able to transition from this state into its sword state with skillful speed back into more preferred state. Hihadō (ひ波動, hihadou; Jap Lit Translation, "Blood Wave."): The most practical and basic of Yōkai's abilities. Hihadō is a channeled burst of Spiritual Energy in a potent, shredding and incendiary manner. Sifting along the edge of his blade's edge, this can enhance his Zanpakutō's cutting prowess extranmocially, or be thrown from its edge within a thrust or a slash. In turn, it could also be used to blast away his oppnents, by thrusting the blade into the ground or thrusted out from any limb without the need for his blade to move. Tekagai (手禍害, te kagai; Jap Lit Translation, "Hand of Evil."): One of Raikōken's favored techniques of Yōkai, Raikōken has the ability to alter certain parts of his anatomy and create indestructable appendages or parts of his body. This makes it instinctive, and can be utilized at any given moment. Tekagai offers a number of abilities from stopping the strongest of physical and energy attacks, to dealing incredible internal or external damage of its own, making it a useful weapon to use in sync with his large cleaver. Tekagai is seen as both a dangerous and useful tool for Raikōken's employment against some of the strongest known adversaries, playing well into his knowledge and mastery of the martial arts. Kitekken (き鉄拳, ki tekken; Jap Lit Translation, "Demon Fist."): An ability in which a Tekagai limb discharges a large, Spiritual Energy collected avatar shaped form of his limb, this technique allows him to move in an instinctive path to follow an enemy. Whether his Tekagai limb misses its target, the Kitekken will immediately follow, striking his opponent whether the enemy can see his Tekagai attack or not, as Kitekken's movements and gestures are too erratic for even a skilled entity to track. This spontaneous blast or gesture of various proportioned energy can be used deftly against his enemies. Dāju (ダージュ, dajuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Cerberus."): The name of his deadliest technique, Raikōken projects a nightmarish aura of a three-headed Demonic beast, covered in shadows and bleeding of fire. In this technique, this sub-entity becomes Raikōken's partner, fighting alongside him and ripping into enemies with variants of all of Raikōken's Shikai techniques, as well as discharging concentrated blasts of Spiritual Pressure into an enemy's direction. This also enhances Raikōken's array of senses, able to sense the slightest reveberations of distortions within his own seven senses and keep it protected or compensated for. Bankai Raikōken Activating his Bankai.jpg|Raikōken activating his Bankai Raikōken's Bankai.jpg|Raikōken's Clad-Bankai Form Yōkai Jōtei (妖怪上帝, youkai joutei; Jap Lit Translation, "Demon Lord."): The true form of Raikōken's Zanpakutō, Yōkai Jōtei's initial stage of transformation looks horrifying to any unlucky unlookers. Once the word, "Bankai" is spoken, his eyes are flooded with red crackling energies and his body begins to rapidly transform and turn, a column of vibrant Spiritual Power is discharge before turning into a enormous dome of flame-like Spiritual Energy, incinerating and destroying anything within its reach. Once complete, Raikōken is revealed to be completely altered in appearance, as his body is enraptured with a thick red & yellow veined carapace-like armor that takes upon what looks like a energy-like heart at the sternum located on his upper torso. With a tail-like v-cut near his legs, a pair of talon-like feet and hands are also protrayed, as well as a demonic mask with a faint show of his white hair from the bridge of his crown to the back of his head. His Zanpakutō also changes in appearance, taking the form of a v-shaped bone guard and hilt, with a human-imbued skull as the base of the broad-sword blade that takes the place of his original cleaver. Ungodly Dark Spiritual Power: When released, Yōkai Jōtei emanates a very damning Spiritual Pressure across its reach. Capable of corroding and disassimilating the earth, landscape, and energy around him just by coming into contact with it, Raikōken's Spiritual Power is on a scale not many Bankais can initially achieve. Many claim he forgoes his humanity when taking upon the mantle of his Bankai, as his aura nearly mimics a Demon's perfect for those who've witnessed the latter ilk's species. The Spiritual Pressure he exerts can often act as a kinetic barrier of which he can effortlessly exert to halt incoming attacks or buffet damage that might be caused to his person. His presence feels so ominous throughout the battlefield he partakes in, some can have trouble locking onto his presence and thus leave them open for blindsided attacks by Raikōken himself. Greatly Enhanced Physical Attributes: When donning the Yōkai Jōtei's form, Raikōken assumes a great boost in his physical attributes, allowing him to transcend anything even what would be normally allowed for his usual Soul Reaper form. Capable of earth-shattering feets, Raikōken can shatter steel and rip apart mountainsides as he strafes by them. He's also capable of spearing his hand through the bodies of his opponents with ease while donning his Bankai, even if they're Lieutenant Class or Junior Captain Class. His speed and agility also increases exponantially, capable of standing evenly with some of the most versatile of warriors and evading some of the most unpredictable attacks. Enhanced Zanjutsu Prowess: Now capable of assuming a more manageable blade than his large cleaver, Raikōken's style of combat shifts into a fluid and effortless form of both Kenjutsu and Kendō, often interchanging with each other rapidly in order to keep adapting to the enemy's attack and strategy. With the ability of moving at excelling speeds and dominating physical power, Raikōken's techniques have more weight and power behind them than ever before. Able to form a nearly 360 degree wall of swinging blade strikes without anyone even registering his movements, Raikōken's degree in swordsmanship is on par with even the likes of the most Elite of combatants within the swordsmanship arts. Enhanced Hakuda Prowess: With the enhanced physical attributes and prowess within the Hohō within his Bankai's state, Raikōken's degree at which he can employ martial arts is at an even higher plane. Even if his weapon were to be knocked away or rendered useless against his opponent, the skill of which he can employ attacks with the fiercest of martial based techniques are on an entirely different skill. While using his Bankai to his advantage, Karate like thrusts gain monsterous thrusts and capable of shredding his enemies apart with ease, as well as knock away any form of projectile coming towards him. Able to be evenly matched against opponents who excell at hand-to-hand combat, Raikōken's martial artistry is by far another of his Bankai's greatest assets in the heat of combat. Enhanced Hohō Prowess: While within his Bankai form, Raikōken's mastery within the Flash Step Arts are taken to the next level, allowing his form to move at nightmarish speeds. With any muscle or fiber of his being capable of utilizing the properties of Hohō, reaction/timing and speed are greatly increased to a point where, even if he were to be standing still, he would react in such a way where he would land many instaneous attacks to even the most Elite Warriors. With the greatly enhanced ability to duplicate his form and mimic his Spiritual Pressure signature perfectly to which he can create life-like "deaths" mangled by the enemy, before causing them to use a stringed Kidō or vibrant explosion of magnanimous proportions. Enhanced Shikai Techniques: Now enhanced to the point of making them legitimate Bankai techniques, Raikōken has gained mastery over these powers while within the form he dons. The Hihadō technique Raikōken can employ can be discharged in a large, encompassing incinerative beam or a large uproaring fissure, capable of single-handedly annihilating a three hundred meter stretch of skyscrapers, should the opportunity arrise or cause an enormous explosion at a concentrated vector. His Tekagai technique applies to every part of his body, becoming harder and more durable than some of the finest crafted Spirit minerals, capable of withstanding some of the most terrifying and awe-striking attacks from ruthless and powerful opponents. Within reason, the Tekagai properties of his Bankai allow him to grasp the killing edge of an enemy Bankai-grade Zanpakutō with ease, and possibly shatter Shikai grade Zanpakutō with his bare hands. His Kitekken technique now applies to every fiber of his actions, as his Spiritual Pressure and Energy can manifest into his attacks upon instinct and will, making his combat style both elusive and unpredictable, even to some of the most seasoned warriors, as well as manifest large apparitioned avatar limbs upon his own command. His Dāju technique has been capable of manifesting a large blood-red flame-&-shadow three headed beast, standing at nearly twenty meters tall on all fours, capable of moving at lightning speeds and manfiest any of his Bankai-like techniques upon his behalf and fight in sync with his movements. Vollständig: Höllenkrieger (戦士地獄 Senshi Jigoku, Jap Lit Translation, "Warrior of Hell,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Hell Warrior."): The name of Raikōken's Vollständig, this takes the form of a dark red bordered black wings, enrapturing him nearly into total shadows, before exhaling the rivetting and "blasphemous" sensation across the spectrum of anyone unlucky enough to be within his range. Though rarely used, Raikōken's use of the Vollständig is rivaled to that of even his Bankai's own prowess in both Spiritual and Physical ascencion. Category:Vollständig Das Heilige Schnitter: Engel Dämon (アンゼリカ Anzerika Akuma, Jap Lit Translation, "Angelical Demon."; Germ Lit Translation, "Angelic Demon."): The name of Raikōken's Der Heilige Schnitter, it takes the truest form of his Bankai powers and fuses them with his Quincy abilities's most powerful form, the Vollständig. The Transformation occurs when Raikōken's Vollständig ring is placed upon his Zanpakutō, allowing a brilliant blast of crimson and blue light, sending out a fissure that will decimate anything within a twenty five meter radius, and will scorch the eart below and above his location. When revealed, Raikōken's form becomes even more menacing than before. Donning a pair of what can be assumed "wings" his Vollständig would allow that take the form of semi-butterfly shape with demonic edges and sparking energies surrounding them, hovering a good six inches away from his form. The rest of his form is completely different from what was earlier, having a black spiked armor that surrounds his body like a second skin, along with crimson taloned claws and Immeasurable Spiritual Power: While containing the augmented properties of his Bankai as well as the ceaseless amount of Spiritual Energy by the Vollständig, Raikōken has nearly unreadable Spiritual Power due to the plane of sensation it resides. As it is capable of sustaining itself indefinitely, even when in a battlefield of evenly matched powers against himself or fighting multiple high ranking enemies. With the ability to project this potent, concentrated and perfectly controlled energy, Raikōken can cause powerful shockwaves in his wake, capable of ripping apart powerful barriers or rip apart conditioned muscles of even the highest of caliber. Whether its to cloak his presence by emitting a nearly omnipresent pulse around his proximity, or to lace it within Flash Clones to create life-like copies of himself to attack his enemies or explode or create Kidō explosions or barriers to arise upon his mental command. Total Spiritual Energy Dominance: With the complete merging of his Vollständig with his Bankai, Raikōken has gained the deified ability to have total harnessment and control over all forms of Spiritual Energy. Capable of breaking apart the mental and spiritual bonds of Kidō from even the highest caliber spells initiated by his opponents, Raikōken can dismantle anything within a good radius around his vicinity to harness into his own bountiful supply of endless Spiritual Energy. Doing this, Raikōken can wordlessly initiate the Sklaverei technique which all Vollständig have and forcefully rip apart his enemies, no matter their level of power, and convert them into Spiritual Energy for his endless supply. Ungodly Physical Attributes: One of the greatest assets within Raikōken's arsenal while using Engel Dämon is his incredibly bolstered physical attributes. Capable of moving at innately enhanced speeds without the instanteous utilization of Flash Step, Raikōken can surpass most legendary Fast-Movement practitioners upon instinct without effort. Capable of taking on damage that bypasses his immense Spiritual Pressurized "veil" that is always surrounding him as well as the innate Bankai-like avarice surrounding his entire body, Raikōken can fight long past the point of what even the strongest entities can withstand. Likewise, Raikōken can employ incredible strengthened force through any of his body movements, capable of rending the earth asunder just by striking out with the simplest of techniques from his known Hakuda mastered arts. Category:Heilige Stärke Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Wolkig Ritter Category:Taigen Funzen Category:Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen Category:Yuhei Matashi Category:Ichino Kurosaki Category:Manshin Hakugin Category:Schatten Zweifel